


All Yours Babe, All Yours

by Naughtyplier



Series: Bangiplier Trilogy [2]
Category: Dan Avidan - Fandom, Danny Sexbang - Fandom, Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anxiety Disorder, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cutting, Dan's POV, Deep love, Depression, Explicit Sexual Content, Groping, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), LGBTQ Themes, LGBTQ hate, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Night Terrors, Road Head, Road Trips, Scratching, Self-Harm, domestic abuse story, lgbtq love, rape story, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughtyplier/pseuds/Naughtyplier





	All Yours Babe, All Yours

I’m sitting here alone in the living room. I’m looking down at my laptop, the glare of the screen making my eyes heavy with tiredness, trying to edit this video.  
“No…no! No! Please don’t hurt me! Please don’t! STOP!” I hear Mark screaming from the bedroom. It’s another night terror. Fourth time this week. I run to him, and rub his back. He’s shaking like crazy, tears in his eyes, still screaming, he puts his arms up and blocking his face with his hands formed into fists as if he is defending himself. He puts his arms down, folds them, and starts digging his nails into his arms, leaving fresh new scratches. I take his hands away from his arms, holding them tight. He tenses up at first, but then relaxes. I start to tear up. I hate, hate, HATE seeing him like this.  
“Shhhh, Marky. It’s okay. I’m here now.” I say stroking his hair, wiping away the tears. He wakes up, and sees my face, reaches his arms out and I crawl into bed and hold him tightly, his fragile body still trembling in my arms. I just cannot stand seeing him like this; it scares me so much. He’s been like this for the last couple years, but ever since we started dating about six months ago, he has gotten much worse. I feel helpless and have no idea what to do for him. I wish I could do more. I tell him he should go see a doctor, but since his dad died years ago, he feels doctors won’t do any good.  
“Oh Danny.” He says, his voice shaking and filled with fear and sadness.  
“Shhhh. Baby I’m here.” I kiss his forehead lightly, and give him eskimo kisses. He always loves those. He smiles. A weak, tired smile, but it’s a smile, and that’s good enough for me.  
“I’m sorry you have to be with such a nervous, anxious person who has depression, anxiety, night terrors and PTSD. I’m sorry you have to deal with me like this all the time. It’s just that my last relationship still sends flashbacks and night terrors. It happens without warning. I can’t control them. I feel like such a freak, Dan. I feel trapped in my own mind. I can’t come out to my mom and step mom. I can’t come out to anyone. Not yet. The anniversary of my dad’s death is coming up…I’m stressed beyond belief. I’m sad. I’m angry. I want to be happy.” Mark says, starting to sob. I caress his face and run my fingers through his hair.  
“Mark. When I look at you, I see a beautiful, intelligent, successful, caring, loving young man. You are so passionate about the things you do. You love what you do. You are compassionate towards other people. You are so generous to your fans. You give your all to them. And, one of the greatest qualities you have is that you always, ALWAYS put others before you. You have the best attitude when you are in the darkest of times. You have gone through hell and back, and yet you still have a smile on your face; very resilient human being you are. You are the most selfless human being I know. ‘Freak’ is the furthest thing from my mind. So you have anxiety and depression and all this shit. But all of your positive attributes and amazing qualities outweigh the negatives in your life by FAR. It will be okay. You will get through this. We will get through it together. And coming out? Take your time. I’m not rushing or pressuring you to come out to anyone, you know that.” I look deeply into his eyes.  
“I love you Danny baby. So much. You’ve been the only one that’s there for me. When I am with you, that’s when I’m my happiest.” He kisses me softly on the lips.  
“I love you too Markimoo.” I hold his hand tightly, and we look into each other’s eyes until we fall asleep.  
I wake up the next morning to his peaceful face next to me. He looks so calm, so relaxed. I wish he were like that all the time when he was awake. I watch his chest rise and fall, and with every exhale, I hear him make cute noises. I fell asleep holding his strong, manly hand, and see I’m still holding it. I rub the sleep out of my eyes getting a clearer view of his face. He’s so handsome. How could I have gotten so lucky? I kiss his forehead, wiggle myself out of his grasp and slide out of bed and decide to make breakfast. 

He shows up in the kitchen about an hour later, looking refreshed from his sleep and a shower. He didn’t have his glasses on yet. I always preferred him without the glasses. His eyes showed so much more. He walks up behind me and envelops his arms around me, and rests his head on my back.  
“Good morning sunshine. I’m making you breakfast!” I say enthusiastically.  
“It smells so good.” He takes a piece of bacon and nibbles on it while waiting for the rest to be done, and sits on the counter.  
“How are you this morning, love? Are you feeling better from last night?” I ask.  
With a mouthful of bacon he says, “I have bacon. Of course I’m feeling better!” I giggle softly. “But seriously, yes I am. Thank you for being there, babe.” I put pancakes, sunny side up eggs, toast, and bacon on a plate and hand it to him; I then give him a cup of coffee.  
“You went to a lot of trouble to do this, didn’t you?” He sips his coffee. “Did you put cinnamon in this?”  
“Mayyyyybe!” I smile from ear to ear.  
“AND CHOCOLATE CHIP PANCAKES?” Mark exclaims. He comes up to me and kisses me.  
“Haha! Yes, love!” I love it when he’s happy. His happiness is extremely contagious. It’s why I love him. I hug him, and I breathe in his scent. He smells like Old Spice. He knows how much I love that smell and how much of a turn on that is for me.  
“You smell intoxicating.” I said smelling his neck. I hold him tight, wrapping my arms around him. I sigh in happiness, and then bury my face in his neck, nuzzling it. He giggles.  
“Hey now! That tickles!” We look into each other’s eyes, giving each other eskimo kisses.  
“Eat your breakfast babe. You need it after last night.” He takes his plate and coffee to the table and sits down. I take my plate and sit across from him.  
“I’m so sorry for that. I know how scary it is for you to see me like that.” He says, taking a sip of his coffee.  
“Don’t ever blame yourself for things like that. I know you can’t control it. But…don’t you think you should see a counselor or something?”  
“Dan, we’ve talked about this. I don’t want to. I don’t think they will help me at all.” Mark says sternly.  
“But you won’t know unless you try babe. I want to help you, but only I can do so much.” I say with a concerned look on my face.  
“Are you saying I’m too much to handle? That my emotions are a burden?” He responds in an irritated tone.  
“That is not what I’m saying at all! I’m just saying that since I only know so much about what is going on with you and that I’m not a professional, that you should get help.” Mark looks down at his plate. “I’m worried and scared for you, darling. This is the fourth night terror you’ve had this week; they are becoming more frequent. You have new scratches on you arms from those every time,” I signal towards his arms “and your mood is so wishy washy. I am so concerned, and I just want you to be healthy, hon.” I reach over and lift his face by the chin with the crook of my finger. “You are never too much for me to handle. If you were, we wouldn’t be here together having breakfast.” Mark starts tearing up.  
“You’re right. You have always been right. I need to seek professional help. I’ve just been so scared that they will not help me, because of what happened to dad. Then there’s the abusive relationship I was in. I’m a wreck, Danny baby. I’m going to seek help. I’m going to do this for me. I’m going to do this for us. I want to feel better. I need to feel better.” He grabs my hand. “I want us to be stronger as a couple, as a team. I think getting help will make a major positive impact.” He lets go of my hand and takes a huge bite of pancake, getting chocolate around his mouth. I hear the radio in the background playing our song. I reach across the table and wipe the chocolate off with my finger, and I put my finger in my mouth. Mmmm. Chocolate. I take his hand, stand up, and he comes close to me. I kiss his forehead.  
“I’m so proud of you Markimoo. I hear our song. Dance?” Mark smiles, and wraps his arms around my neck and I wrap mine around his torso. I close my eyes, place my chin on Mark’s shoulder, letting the music take over. We sing parts of the song in each other’s ears like we always do. But I soon came back to reality when I inhale Mark’s beautiful scent again. I sigh in his ear.  
“You showered with Old Spice again. You know what you’re getting into when you do that, right?” I say teasingly. Mark giggled, and he kisses my ear and nibbles my earlobe. He deeply kisses my neck right below my ear, and the intensity of it makes me gasp.  
“Yes. Yes I believe I know what I am getting myself into when I do.” Mark said in his deep, sexy, raspy voice, making my loins quiver with excitement. He pushes me into a wall, attacking my neck with bites, nibbles, kisses, and licks as soft moans escape from my lips. I take off his shirt and run my hands down his back, scratching my nails against his soft flesh. I creep my hands down his pajama pants and grab his ass and pin him against me. I kiss him deeply and bite his bottom lip, pulling on it a little.  
“Fuck Mark, I’m so hard for you right now.” I moan out and slam him against the fridge and grind my body against his, kissing him deeply. I shove my tongue in his mouth and he slides his hands down the front of my pants and rubs my thighs and leading his hand almost to my cock, but only to massage around my cock, and only brush a finger around the tip making me want him more. I cry out begging him to stroke it.  
“Do you want me to rub it Danny?” He asks with the sexiest tone I’ve ever heard, and kisses me deeply, and he looks at me with lustful eyes. I feel his throbbing cock on the inside of my thigh, making my moans tremble.  
“Fuck yes, please Mark, please touch it, it really needs your attention right now.” I grind my pelvis against his, making us both moan out loud.  
“Mmmmm does Lil’ Danny need attention?” Mark circles his index finger around the tip of my cock. I whimper and I kiss him deeply. He feels up my shirt and takes it off.  
“Lil Danny is about to explode, Markimoo. I suggest you do something about it.” I say seductively. He takes my cock into his hands and strokes it fast for about 10 seconds, making me moan and groan, then he stops.  
“Babyyyyyy.” He kisses down my neck, licking the curve of my adam’s apple. He kisses down my collarbone and starts groping my chest. He licks my nipples, and I whimper and close my eyes, feeling his warm mouth on every inch of my torso. Every bite, and lick. I lean against the fridge when I feel his tongue lapping over my warm flesh surrounding my cock. My breathing gets heavier. I run my fingers through his dark locks, grabbing a handful of his hair and pulling lightly.  
“Markimoo please.” I want him to stop teasing me. I want his warm mouth on my cock so badly. He rubs the tip of my cock with his fingers and blows on it gently. I go crazy. Still stroking my fingers through his hair, I try to push his head towards my cock. He decides to give in and sucks on the tip, circling his tongue around it.  
“Ahhhhh baby, Mmmmmmmore, more baby please!” He starts taking my whole cock in, deep throating it, and I start thrusting it in and out of his mouth slowly, feeling his throat hum against the tip, making me cry out in pleasure.  
“Ah fuck baby! Ah, I’m going to cum! Oh I’m so close! More baby more!” He takes the shaft of my cock out and swirls his tongue around the tip while rubbing the shaft faster and faster. My hips buckle and tense up. I cry out in pleasure and pull his hair as my warm liquid fills his mouth, and he swallows every bit of it. I catch my breath as he stands up. He kisses me and tugs my bottom lip, kisses my neck down my collarbone and up to my ear.  
“How’s that for B to blow skills?” He whispers in my ear. I moan softly.  
“Oh fuck baby. So, so, so, so, so, so good.” I kiss him deeply on the lips. I look at the time.  
“Fuck, I have to get dressed and meet Arin to record some Game Grumps episodes.” He feels up my shirt, and kisses me, twirling his tongue around. He’s obviously still horny, and he’s making me frisky all over again.  
“Baby you have no idea how badly I want to be inside you right now.” He whispers in my ear, and grabs my ass. I moan out loud. I want him so badly. Mark gets a lot of pleasure out of pleasuring me. He always says to me that if there was ever a time that I came but he never did, he’d be more than okay with that, because knowing I am satisfied makes him satisfied. See what I mean when I say he is the most selfless human being I know?  
“Baby I want you inside me. But I really have to go. You do too with your own videos!” He grumbles. I go over to the coffee maker and pour him a fresh cup of coffee and give it to him.  
“I really would rather have another order of the Danny special please.” He winks at me.  
“Naughty Mark!” I boop his nose. “Later tonight I promise. But you have to get some work done!” I kiss his nose and walk over to the bedroom and get pants, shoes, and a shirt on.  
“I might go in and work there sometime today too. I find that I feel better in that atmosphere and am more focused.” He yells from the kitchen.  
“Well I will be there all day hon, so I will see you later then?”  
“You will see me later!” He says happily. I walk out of the bedroom and am about to head out when I look at Mark about to sit down at his computer and start working. He’s always happy when working. I walk over to him.  
“Mark?”  
“Yes, love?” He looks up at me and smiles. I take his hand and pull him up to stand. I hold him close.  
“I love you. So much, and I am so proud of you for making the decision to get help. I think you will benefit from this. I really do. You mean so much more to me than you will ever know Markimoo. You’re an incredible human being. I wish I were half the man you are, baby.” I say while stroking his hair.  
“You are. You are. You are an incredible person. You are so damn patient with me. I am grateful to have a man like you in my life. You mean more to me than you’ll ever know, babycakes.” He holds me tighter.  
“Mine.” I say.  
“Mine.” He responds.  
“All mine?” I ask.  
“All yours. All mine?”  
“All yours, baby. All yours.” I hold him a little longer and close my eyes, then let go, give him a quick kiss, and head out the door. 

I come to work, set my coffee down, and sit on the couch. Arin is sprawled out on the floor, and he looks like he’s dead.  
“…Arin?” I ask.  
“Yes Daniel?”  
“What…are you doing?” I raise my eyebrows.  
“I am laying here because I don’t want to play any more games today. I’m too lazy and frustrated with Super Mario 64. I do have a question for you though Dan. And you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, but I can’t help but ask.”  
“Shoot.” I say.  
“Do you and Mark have a thing going on between each other?” When he asks this I want to say with excitement a big fat YES. But I know Mark doesn’t want to be out yet. I however am out to everyone about being pansexual.  
“No, we don’t. I mean, I like him. He’s very good-looking, very sexy. But I know he wouldn’t feel that way about me, being straight and all.”  
“I swear, sometimes I see you guys looking at each other the way Suzy and I do, but maybe it’s just me.” I really want to tell him, because I know he would just shrug it off if I did. But it isn’t my place to out Mark, and I will fully respect that.  
“Nope, no thing between us at all.” I shift in my seat. I feel bad for lying to Arin, but it isn’t my place to say anything.  
“Well, I’m going to work on my own videos if you don’t want to play games today.” I say with nervousness.  
“Well I’m going to take a nap then. I’m really tired.” Arin says as he yawns. I sit at a table and start working. About twenty minutes later, Mark comes in, and looks a little distraught, and his eyes look tired and bloodshot like he was crying earlier. He sits down across the room, and starts bawling. I run over and kneel in front of him.  
“Baby, what happened?!” I caress his face, wiping tears away. He turns his face away from me.  
“Hon, Arin is the only one here and he’s sleeping. What is wrong babycakes?”  
“I thought you were going to make videos with Arin today though.” He says weakly.  
“That’s the least of my concerns right now. What’s wrong? You can tell me anything sweetie, you know that.” And just like that, he starts bawling again. I hold him in my arms, his face buried in my neck.  
“We don’t have to talk about it right now if you don’t want to. I’ll get you a warm towel and some tea, okay?” I go and make some tea, then moisten a towel in the sink, make sure it’s really warm. I go back to the room Mark is in, but he’s gone. I look all over for him, and I hear weeping from the back room. I go back there, and see him sitting on the couch trying to get razor blades out from a razor. I drop the towel and the mug, shattering as it meets the floor. I sprint over to him, and take the razor out of his hand and throw it across the room. He starts wailing so loudly, and I hold him in my arms.  
“Mark, please tell me what happened. Please. Please tell me.” I start weeping, scared for him. He falls off the couch and sits on the floor and takes off his glasses.  
“You don’t deserve me Danny. You don’t deserve a psychotic boyfriend like me. I can’t stand living like this anymore! I just want to be normal! I just want to be normal.” I take a blanket and wrap it around him, and go over and pick up the towel and press it on the back of his neck, and I hold him close, us rocking back and forth, crying in silence for about five minutes. He trembles in my arms. He lets go of me, and looks at me with the most heartbroken face you can ever imagine. He holds my hands tightly.  
“My mom found out about us. She called me, and said she saw the pictures of us from the vacation we took a couple months ago.” He looks down at our hands.  
“How did she see those?” I ask.  
“I have no idea.” He says, sniffling.  
“I’m guessing she didn’t take it well.” I say.  
“Not at all.” He responds, and then breaks down again.  
“What did she say, babe?”  
“She said she doesn’t want a cock-sucking faggot for a son, and then said she doesn’t give a damn about me anymore. She disowned me Danny! I told her that I love you, and that you were the one for me, and I am happy with you. She doesn’t care. She just doesn’t care.” I squeeze him tightly, the blanket falling off his shoulders.  
“There are people all around you who love you for who you are. I do. Ross does. Suzy does. Even sleeping beauty there in the other room, even though they don’t know.” I lean over, and see Arin lying on the floor passed out, snoring loud enough for us to hear. I chuckle. Mark smiles faintly.  
“My mom was my biggest fan. She always had my back. I feel like I failed her in some way.” I place my hands on his thighs, lean forward a bit, and look him in the eyes.  
“You failed no one. You never failed a single soul.” He starts to look down again. “Babe. Look at me.” He looks up. I say with a stern voice, “You didn’t fail anyone. You are a wonderful person. You’re bisexual. It doesn’t matter. If someone can’t see past that, that is THEM failing YOU, because they can’t accept you for exactly who you are. They can’t look past the fact that you like both sexes? That is THEIR fucking problem. They obviously can’t see you for the amazing person you are. NONE of this is your fault. You did nothing wrong. You were just being yourself, and there is absolutely nothing wrong with that.”  
Mark looks at me and nods in agreement. I kiss his forehead, stroking his hair. I lean my forehead up against his. I put the towel back behind his neck, noticing it fell off earlier, resting my hands on it.  
“And never, ever, ever say I don’t deserve you. It breaks my heart to hear you say things like that. I love you with every fiber of my being. I would do anything for you you know that. You are the best thing to have ever happened to me.” Mark smiles weakly. I gently place my hand on his left cheek. He nuzzles it, and kisses my thumb. He looks at me.  
“I love you Danny baby.” His smile becomes stronger.  
“I love you too Markimoo. I will be here for you no matter what.” I rub my nose against his, and kiss his lips.  
“Now let me clean this mess up and make you a fresh cup of tea, okay darling?” I look at the shattered pieces of glass on the floor.  
“I’m sorry I scared you, Dan.”  
“Hey. It’s not your fault. Okay?” I kiss his cheek and place my hand on his upper arm. I get up from the floor and pick up the broken glass and throw it in the trash, then wipe up the tea. During which, Mark is still sitting on the floor. I put my hand out.  
“Dance?” I ask.  
“There’s no music, silly goose.” He smiles, I smile back.  
“Who says there needs to be music to dance?” I wink at him. He takes my hand, holds me close, and we sway back and forth to the silence of the room. He dips me, kisses me, brings me back up, then rests his head on my shoulder, and I hear him choking up again. I rest my chin on the top of his head, and then I look at him.  
“Hey now. You have so many people who are standing beside you. Best of all you have me. So many people who love you for who you are.”  
“I know, but it’s still so hard.” He says, and then sniffs.  
“I know Mark. But you will get through this. You are so strong, darling. You will get through it. I know you will.”  
“Thank you for believing in me when no one else would.” He kisses me passionately. I give him a big hug, rubbing his back.  
“Now let me make you more tea, yes?” I go over to the counter and make him another mug  
“Please Danny. MAKE ME MORE TEA!” He says in his atrocious English accent.  
“You know one of these days Aaron is going to kick you in the shins for that horrid accent!” I laugh hysterically.  
“Eh, he likes it when I tease him.” He laughs quietly.  
“I prefer when you tease me though, tehe!” Mark comes up behind me, and wraps his arms around my waist.  
“You mean like how I did this morning?” He pulls my hair out of the way, and licks up the center of the back of my neck, sending chills up and down my body. I breathe in sharply, and then exhale slowly.  
“Mark. I’m dealing with hot things right now.” I say while making his tea. He turns me around to face him.  
“I know.” He gives me that look in his eyes, and that mischievous smirk. I can’t resist. I kiss him hard and put my hands all over him, feeling up his white t-shirt. His skin is warm and soft to the touch. I slip my hands out from under his shirt and grab his sexy hips, and slip my thumbs through the belt loops of his jeans. I press his body up against mine so tightly. I grind against him and we both moan out loud.  
“Wait what if Arin wakes up though?” Mark questions.  
“Babe. You could blow an air horn in the man’s face and that fucker would still be asleep.” Mark thinks about it for a minute.  
“Good point.” He kisses me hard, and unbuttons and unzips my jeans, feeling my hardening member through my boxers.  
“Ahhh fuck, Mark!” I yell out as he kisses and bites my neck. I undo his jeans, pull them down, and whip out his throbbing cock, and start stroking it. He moans and groans in immense pleasure, and he takes my cock out and starts rubbing it. I start shaking it feels so good, and we both eventually end up on the floor because of my trembling. I pull off my pants and my boxers and I take off my shirt, and I rip off all of Mark’s clothes. The both of us kneeling, our warm naked bodies pressing up against each other, I caress his face and kiss him deeply, swirling my tongue around his mouth. I kiss, lick, and bite down his neck. Hearing every single little moan come out of him makes me want to fuck him and make him scream. I go down on all fours to his cock and swirl my tongue around the tip, making him moan loudly. I stop and get back to kneeling stance. He sits down on the couch, fully erect.  
“Come ride me baby.” He says. I go over to him and mount him. He first takes both our cocks in his left hand, and strokes both of us, our cocks rubbing against each other, turning me on even more. Then with his right hand he gropes and massages my ass, making me groan loudly. He then takes his fingers and teases the outside of my tight hole, making me go into a state of ecstasy. He takes his index finger and lubes it up with lube he had in his bag, and puts it inside me, thrusting it in and out slowly to begin with, then going faster. Then he put another finger in, almost making me scream in pleasure.  
“Mmmmmm you like that baby?” He licks my neck. I moan out incoherent words. He goes in deeper, and hits my prostate, making me scream out.  
“FUCK MARK, GIVE ME YOUR THROBBING COCK, PLEASE!” I yell.  
“Mmmmm you sure baby? You want my big hard dick inside your tight ass?”  
“Yes, please Master Mark, please.” I whimper.  
“That’s what I like to hear.” I grab the lube, and I rub it on his dick, making him wince out of pleasure. He teases the outside of my entrance with the tip of his dick, making me moan and beg for more. He puts just the tip in, which makes me go crazy.  
“Mark please stop teasing me and just fuck me!” That’s all he needs to hear. He gradually puts more in me, making my moaning louder, my heart races faster, and my hips to grind against him harder and harder. He holds my hips and thrusts into me as fast as he can, making us both moan into each other’s mouths. He kisses me deeply, caressing my tongue with his. He finally starts hitting my prostate, and I yell obscenities and incoherent words at the top of my lungs. I stroke my dick and pre-cum seeps out, warning me of my soon-to-be orgasm. Mark keeps hitting the right spot every single time, making me want more.  
“Faster, harder, MORE BABY MORE! I’m gonna cum baby!” I moan out.  
“Me too Danny!” I bounce on top of him faster and he rubs my cock more and more until I cum all over his chest and his stomach.  
“Ahhh! Fuck!!! Oh god!!!” Mark orgasms, and I feel his cum fill me up. I caress his face, breathing heavily. He pulls out, and I feel his cum dripping down the inside of my thigh, making me shiver. I kiss him on the lips passionately. We smile and laugh.  
“I love you Mark Fischbach. You’re my everything.”  
“I love you Daniel Avidan. You are also my everything.” We give each other eskimo kisses. I wrap both of us up in a blanket, I boop his nose, he boops mine; we rub noses again, kiss each other, and fall asleep on the couch.

I wake to see his beautiful face. I smile, caress the back of his head and kiss is forehead. He groans and moves around a bit.  
“Morning, Prince Charming.” He smiles his million-dollar smile and I smile back.  
“Shit, how long have we been asleep?!” He asks.  
“Only about…” I look at my phone. “Oh. Most of the day. Oops.” I giggle.  
“FUCK. I have videos to record and edit!” Mark freaks out a little bit. I grab his hand.  
“Babe. It’s okay. Just tell your fans you…got distracted.” I wink at him. He grins.  
“How could I have gotten so lucky to have a man like you in my life? You’re so patient, and loving, and gentle with me. Most people would not want to be with me because of all my problems. It’s too much work on them. I stress them out. Why are you with me?” He asks me with a pretty serious tone.  
“Why not? You’re smart, sweet, funny, compassionate, loving…” I kiss him deeply. “And a really good kisser. You also have the most gorgeous face I have ever seen in my entire life.” He does a little dance lying on the couch and I laugh hysterically.  
“YAY I’M GORGEOUS.” His body wriggling around against mine was turning me on again. I look at him with lust in my eyes.  
“You’re extremely sexy you know that? You have the most handsome face, the most luscious lips, an extremely sexy body that I just want to touch, lick, bite, kiss, and suck all over all day everyday. You know if we didn’t have jobs, we would probably fuck a lot more than we do. And we do a lot to begin with. I just can’t ever resist you. You’re too sexy for me not to lay my hands and mouth on.” Mark has heard enough and he kisses me deeply, lapping his tongue on mine. I moan softly and I end the kiss.  
“Oh. I forgot two more things. You have the badonkadonk of a god and you have extremely seductive eyes.” I say.  
“The seductive eye thing is just my being Asian.” He laughs hardily. I shake my head and laugh.  
“You smartass!” I say. I kiss him again, running my hands down his back grabbing his firm ass. He yelps a little when I do. I pull the blanket down to our hips, for it is getting hot. I envelop my arms around him; I press my body firmly up against his and we start grinding against each other. We moan into each other’s mouths. I sneak my hand between Mark’s legs, rubbing and massaging his thighs, making him groan. I grab his balls and massage them gently and attack his neck with kisses and licks.  
“Mmmmm. Baby I just want you so badly today and I don’t know why.” I say through kisses and muffled moans of his and my own when he wraps his strong fingers around my cock and starts pumping it. I moan out loud.  
“Ah, fuck, I’m definitely not complaining, love.” I run my fingers up and down his cock, teasing him. It twitches as I do this, and he loves every minute of it. I grab his member and start stroking it slowly. Mark starts stroking me faster and I decide to rub his member just as fast. Our breathing quickens, our grinding gets more intense, our moans are loud and clear and we just do not care.  
“Fuck, I think I’m gonna cum soon baby. More, more please more!” Mark yells at the top of his lungs. We start rubbing each other faster, grind harder, I start moaning louder.  
“Fuck I’m cumming right now, Mark!” I tell him.  
“Cum all over me babe. Let it all out.” He whispers in my ear then kisses my cheek. I cum so hard, so much that it hits him in the face. He cums right after all over my chest, moaning my name out.  
“I don’t think I have came so many times in one day before.” I say catching my breath. I wipe my cum off his face and kiss his lips.  
“I love you Markimoo.”  
“I love you too Danny baby.”  
“And I love the fact that you two are FINALLY together. It’s about damn time!” I hear Arin’s voice over by the door. He’s all smiles.  
We both freak out and I grab my shirt; as if that will make things all better. Mark panics.  
“I…I…” Mark hides under the blanket. Arin laughs.  
“Mark. It’s me. Do you really think I’d freak out about you and Dan? Also, earlier today I came in and saw you guys sleeping on the couch together. I thought it was adorable. Then I saw your clothes on the floor…do I have to buy a new couch, Dan?” I laughed and told him no.  
“Frankly, I’m not surprised. You guys ogle at each other all the time. The thing that is weirding me out is the fact that your clothes are on the floor, meaning they are not on you, meaning you are nude. On the couch. So, there’s that.”  
“So, you’re not mad or disappointed?” Mark questions.  
“Not at all. You guys are my best friends, and I want you to be happy no matter what. I support you all the way. But, one thing.”  
“What’s that?” I ask.  
“Please put your pants back on.” He cackles loudly. “So, I take it you guys just got together?”  
“Um…actually it’s been almost six months…” Mark responds.  
“And you didn’t tell me?!”  
“Well Arin. Mark didn’t want to come out just yet. He was scared and nervous. He has a lot going on in his life.”  
“I understand. Well, I’m going to order pizza, so you guys get your pants back on and we can order then. Okay?”  
“Sounds good!” Mark responds happily. Arin leaves the room to let us get dressed. Mark stands, cleaning the mess off his chest. I slap his ass.  
“Hey now!” Mark chuckles. I get my jeans on and stand with him, and hold him close.  
“See babycakes, I told you everyone would support and love you.” I kiss his forehead and rub his nose with mine.  
“Support and love US.” He says. He kisses me gently on the lips.  
“I love you so much it hurts sometimes, you know that? You always know the right thing to say.” He grins and grabs my hands.  
“Mine.” He says. I wrap my arms around his waist.  
“Mine” I say back.  
“All mine?” He asks.  
“All yours. All mine?”  
“AAAAAAALLLLLLLL yours, baby.” I lift him up and spin him around, then kiss him repeatedly all over his face. He laughs loudly. He crouches down in front of me, lifts up my shirt and gives me raspberries over and over again, making me laugh until I cry and fall on the floor.  
“NO, STOP, IT TICKLES!” I said cackling.  
“NEVAHHHH!” He screams. He does it again, I scream in laughter.  
“Mark! Oh my god if you don’t stop, I WILL piss myself I swear!” I say between taking breaths and laughing hard.  
“Now put pants on before I get in the mood again, please!” I say. I’m not sure what is up with my sex drive today, but I can’t get enough of this sexy beefcake.  
“Mmmmmm. Horny again I see.” He kisses me deeply.  
“Ah…Mark please don’t. Pizza with Arin, remember?” I say moaning as he nips at my neck.  
“Okay, okay I’ll get pants on. I’m sorry you’re so horny today babe.” He smooches me on the forehead.  
“I don’t know why you’re so sorry about that. I have something planned for tomorrow though, and we need to pack! But it’s a surprise for you, so I can’t tell you.” I stick my tongue out at Mark.  
“But…but…” Mark does his pouty lips.  
“You’re so cute baby. But that won’t get you anywhere, haha!” I caress his face and cuddle with him. I hear Suzy come in, and hear her talking to Arin.  
“Suzy’s here…what will she think?” Mark asks. I kiss him gently.  
“She will actually love the fact that we’re together. I have told her I’ve had a huge thing for you for quite a while.” I smile big.  
“D’awwww, really babe?” He puts his hand on my cheek, and kisses me.  
“You’re amazing. I love you.” I say. I hold him close and roll all over on the floor with him and we laugh hysterically.  
“What the hell are you guys doing?” Suzy comes in, looking down at us. He looks at me, kisses me, and looks up at Suzy.  
“We’re having couple time.” Mark responds with a smile. Arin skips into the room.  
“Food! Order! GO!” He throws menus at us.  
“Wait, you knew about them being together and you never told me?” Suzy has a confused look on her face.  
“I only just found out today when I saw them sleeping together on the couch. Besides, even if I did know before today, I wouldn’t have told you, because it isn’t my place for me to say anything.”  
“This is true. But OH MY GOD I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS! I’ve been waiting for this to be official for a long time!” She squeals with excitement.  
“So, Mark? Are you gay or something? Obviously you don’t have to answer, just curious is all.” Arin asks.  
“Bisexual. I have known for quite a while, but I didn’t act on my feelings toward the same sex until I got with Danny six months ago.”  
“SIX MONTHS. WHAT THE HELL?! HOW DID I NOT KNOW?!” Suzy screams at the top of her lungs. She’s REALLY excited for us.  
“Well, we kept it from everybody because Markimoo wasn’t ready to come out.” I tousled his hair and kiss his cheek.  
“YOU GUYS ARE UBER ADORBS.” Suzy yells. I hear Mark’s phone go off. I go and check it. It’s…..oh god. His ex. The abusive one. Do I let him know? He’s having such a good time. I don’t want to kill his mood. I’ll tell him later.  
“Babe is that my phone?” Mark asks. I put his phone down.  
“Yeah it is. But it’s no one of any importance right now.” I bite his neck. Mark groans a little bit, and I forgot Arin and Suzy were here. Oops.  
“Sorry. I can’t resist sometimes.” I chuckle. 

After we ate pizza with Arin and Suzy, we decide to go home. When we get there, Mark checks his phone to see who had called him earlier. His eyes widen.  
“Brittany? BRITTANY?! You told me it was no one important, Dan!”  
“Well in a way she is unimportant.” I respond in a nervous tone.  
“She may not be important in the same aspect that you are important, but legally, according to police, her contacting me is important. She isn’t supposed to contact me. In any way, shape or form! Why didn’t you tell me this when it happened? Why did you lie to me?!”  
“Hon I was planning on telling you when we got home I promise I was. I didn’t want to kill the good mood you were in. I’m sorry.” He sighs, comes over to me and hugs me.  
“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten so angry with you. You’re not the one I’m mad at. I am mad at her. She pretty much caused all of this shit to happen to me. I just wish I could go back and see all the signs sooner. Leave sooner. Not be so affected by this stupid shit. As I said earlier, I just want to be normal. I don’t want to have depression, or night terrors anymore. I’m scared for my own life, Dan. I’m afraid I’m going to wake up one night from a night terror and have scratched myself up so badly that it will look like I murdered someone.” He sits down on the couch and I sit next to him and face him. His breathing starts to get shaky.  
“What exactly happened with that relationship? You never told me what happened.” He sighs, and takes a deep breath.  
“Well, she was abusive, and very manipulative. She was very hurtful, both physically and emotionally. She would punch me, slap me, kick me, she would coerce me into doing things I didn’t really want to do, like have sex with her. Not that she wasn’t attractive enough to be intimate with, but there were times that I just WASN’T in the mood. She would use my not being in the mood as a way to make me feel horrible. She would say things like, ‘Oh I’m not hot enough for you.’ ‘I’m getting fat, I know you think that.’ ‘Aren’t I pretty enough for you?’ All that shit. Then…” He paused.  
“Then what baby? I’m listening, I’m here.” I say grabbing his hand. I notice him starting to tear up.  
“I haven’t told anybody this except the law and such, no family members or friends, because I thought no one would believe me, so I just keep it to myself.” He said, fumbling his fingers around mine.  
“I believe anything you say, hon. Please tell me. It seems like you need to get something off your chest.” He starts crying. I hold him close.  
“Shhh. Baby it’s alright. I’ll believe you I promise.” I kiss the top of his head.  
“I just don’t want you to judge me or think of me any less.” He says with tears streaming down his face.  
“I could never think less of you, hon. You are an amazing human being. I will never look at you any different.”  
“It’s just extremely difficult to say.” He takes a deep breath.  
“Take all the time you need. You don’t even have to tell me if you don’t want to. I’m still going to be here rooting you on no matter what.” I say holding his hands tightly.  
“One night, I was having my time with her. She had given me a drink. All it took was a few sips, and then I started to feel funny. That’s when I knew she had drugged me. I passed out. I initially didn’t remember a damn thing until the next morning when I woke up and I was completely naked. She came into the bedroom and I asked her what happened. She said, ‘It was the only way I knew you’d fuck me.’ And then she walked into the kitchen, making breakfast. I was wide eyed, still trying to figure out what had happened. I still can’t remember much, only flashes of what happened. I remember her face, and I remember stumbling into the bedroom. That’s it.”  
“She…she raped you?” I cover my mouth with my hand, and I start to tear up, remembering my own experience.  
“I got her on domestic violence. Never got her on rape. I fought to the death on that, but they said there wasn’t enough proof, and that it seemed impossible that she could have raped me, because I have a much bigger build and am much stronger than her. In other words I feel like they were saying, ‘You’re a man. Men can’t be raped.’ It made me feel like I didn’t get the justice I deserved. I told them I was drugged, but they didn’t believe that either. Some fucking justice system we have, huh?”  
“Baby. I’m so sorry that happened to you.” Streams of tears come rushing down my face.  
“I knew you would take it pretty hard, but not THIS hard. Is there something you want to tell me?” he asks. I nod.  
“I do, I just don’t want to turn this around and make it about me.”  
“Babe, you know I’d try and make something all about you if I tried, since I’m the one with most of the issues, and everything is about me. Attention on you now. Please tell me.”  
“This was when I was in high school, I had just turned 18, and I had come out as bi. It was the closest thing I knew of that described my feelings, but anyway. I was walking back home from work one night. It was late. I always took a shortcut down a small alleyway. One night I was walking down that alley, and a man, assuming at that moment it was a man, unless it was a woman wearing a strap-on who had an exceptionally low voice, had pushed me up against the brick wall, scraping up my face, scaring the absolute shit out of me, and he called me a faggot, and said, ‘I’m gonna scare you straight.’ And he raped me in the alley. The thing is, I knew who it was the moment he said, ‘faggot’. Very distinct voice, and I had heard that word come out of his mouth at school all the time to me. He was a complete asshole to put it nicely. I had called the police. Got him on hate crime, assault and battery, and rape. But it still scares me to this very day that he will hunt me down again since he’s gotten out of prison. Wounds may be healed, but the scars remain.”  
“Oh god, honey. That’s horrible. I’m so sorry that happened to you. But, I’m glad you got the justice you deserve.” He kisses me on the lips gently. I taste the saltiness from his tears.  
“You aren’t mad or jealous that I got justice?” I ask.  
“No. That’s not how I work. I am mad at how they handled my case, and I am mad at her; but I could never be mad at you or jealous. I’m proud of you.” I smile.  
“Thank you baby.” I caress his face and kiss him deeply.  
“I love you Danny baby.”  
“I love it when you call me that. I love you too Markimoo.” I give him eskimo kisses. I leap on top of him and cuddle in complete silence for about 15 minutes. Mark then breaks the silence.  
“So, what’s happening tomorrow? I can’t help but be curious!”  
“I told you it’s a surprise, silly!” I am completely nervous for tomorrow. I hope everything goes all right.  
“Can I at least get a hint?!” Mark begs.  
“It’s going to be a long trip there. That’s all I can tell you!” I look at him, and my erection comes back. Seriously? What the hell is going on with me today? I am usually not like this.  
“Oh my god Dan, are you hard? Again?” My cheeks flare and I bury my face in his chest.  
“I swear it’s like you have a permanent boner for me today. Usually it’s the other way around. What the hell?” He laughs, but I still have my face in his chest, feeling embarrassed.  
“I’m sowwyyyyyyy.” I muffle into his chest. He puts both hands on either side of my face and lifts it. He smiles.  
“Don’t be sorry! We’ve been dating for six months, no need to be sorry for being horny for your significant other!” He takes off his glasses and places them on the end table.  
“It’s just that you’re body is so fucking perfect, and your face…I mean you have the manliest features I’ve ever seen. Your hair is so soft, I just…you’re perfect. You’re absolutely perfect. From the moment I saw you I wanted you. Now that I have you I feel like I can never get enough. Just…..GAH. I sound like a crazed 16 year old horndog I know, but it’s true!” I try to kiss Mark, but he puts his finger to my lips. I put his finger in my mouth, gently sucking on it. God I want him so badly.  
“God you’re so sexy when you have that look in your eyes, you know that? Your body is so amazing.” He feels up my shirt and scratches his nails down my chest, and it feels too good. I moan loudly, and my breathing becomes significantly heavier.  
“And your throbbing cock is so big. It’s really hard to resist keeping my hands and mouth off it when we’re intimate.” He trails his hands up my thighs, and presses them up against my pelvis around my cock. I have to breathe deeply to control myself.  
“And an ass that I just love to ride all the time.” He grabs my ass and massages it. I moan as I try to kiss him, but he stops me again.  
“Why not babe?” I moan as he keeps rubbing my ass.  
“Because I love seeing you like this.” He winks at me, and feels up my shirt. I try to feel up his shirt, but he pins my hands to my sides.  
“No touchy. Naughty Danny.” I groan, really wanting to touch, lick, bite every inch of him.  
“But babyyyyy! I want to please you so badly.” I hold him close and grind against him. I hear him moaning and groaning in my ear. I inhale his scent. He still smells like Old Spice. When I smell it, my dick becomes hard as a rock. He feels it, looks down at it, as my arousal is very obvious at this point, and moans just by looking at it.  
“Oh my god, fuck this.” He says and he kisses me deeply, intensely, and passionately. He I unzip Mark’s jeans and whip out his cock. I look down and lick my lips.  
“Mmmm suck it baby, please.” He asks.  
“Are you sure, sexy man? How about I tease you a little bit.”  
“Oh Danny, I don’t think you can. You just want me way too much right now to do that to lil’ ol’ me.” I get down on the floor on my knees and start blowing on the tip of his cock.  
“You aren’t little in the least baby.” I bite my lip, and lick his cock from the base to tip. He groans loudly, and I put the tip in my mouth, swirling my tongue around.  
“Oh, Oh fuck baby. More, please!” I don’t hesitate and deep throat it, and rub his balls. He moans louder, and his moans are just making me harder. I bob my head up and down, sucking his long, hard, throbbing cock more. I feel his fingers running through my hair. He brings me up to his face, I stroke his cock and he moans softly into my mouth. He stands, and picks me up, and brings me to the bedroom and tosses me on the bed. He takes off all his clothes and takes mine off. He gets on top of me and licks from the base of my cock, to the aching tip, up my slender stomach, my chest, my collarbone, and he licks up my neck all in one lick. My body is quivering. I need him now. He kisses and sucks on my neck, making me moan shakily, and giving me a possible hickey.  
“Hey now, that’s probably going to leave a mark, Mark.” I chuckle at what I say, and he takes my arms and pins them down to the bed.  
“I don’t have to leave any more marks on you if you don’t want me to, love.” He says.  
“Mmmm. Leave as many as you want, baby.” He kisses me deeply, caressing my tongue with his. He trails his lips and tongue back down my body, leaving love bites where he sees fits. I’m shaking in immense pleasure at this point, wanting him inside me. He licks the tip of my cock and my hips tense up enough that they raise off the bed, almost feeling like I’m going to cum. He caresses the tip of my cock with his tongue, making me groan out loud.  
“Oh baby, please just fuck me, please.” I beg him. He comes up to my face, kisses me on the lips, and slaps his cock against my thigh.  
“Then make me harder.” He demands. I roll us over and I start attacking his neck with kisses, licks, and bites. He groans loudly, and spanks my ass. I gasp.  
“Baby!” I said smiling. He grabs my ass, and slides his fingers between my cheeks and starts teasing the outside of my entrance. I groan louder.  
“Baby I thought I was attempting to make you hard, not the other way around.” I say grinding against him gently and grinning.  
“Oh but you are. With your moaning, and your facial expressions, feeling the warmth of your body against mine. Baby you give me an erection simply by me looking at you.” I lick his earlobe and he digs his nails into my neck and my back.  
“Fuuuuuck baby.” He pushes me off him, gets off the bed, and drags me to the end of the bed.  
“Get up.” He says demandingly. I get up and face him and bite his neck. He groans. “Bend over the bed.” I look at him. He is so…dominant. I’m not used to this side of him. I bend over the bed, he stands behind me, I feel his throbbing cock against the inside of my right thigh, making my breathing a little quicker. He digs his nails into my back, scratching down hard enough to draw some blood. He continues down my ass, then kneels down and scratches down the back of my thighs. My thighs start shaking as he does this. He starts kissing, licking and biting my ass.  
“Ohhhhh fuuuuuuck Mark, please just do it!” I know what he’s going to do. He rarely does it because he’s not fond of doing it, but when he does, it drives me up one wall and down another. He massages my ass, and teases my hole with his fingers, stroking it gently.  
“Not yet. I love seeing you squirm.” He says. I groan, really wanting him to. He licks around my entrance and I lose it. I start shaking out of the immense pleasure. I moan incoherent words. I’m in a state of bliss. I grab tightly on to the blanket, balling it up in my fist. He decides to finally give in and lick my tight hole, making me moan and groan and all the rest of the noises. He licks faster, swirling his tongue around.  
“Ahhh! Fuck, Mark! Goddammit, more! Please more!” I beg him. I feel his tongue go into me, twirling around, and I moan and scream in pleasure so loudly, I’m afraid I may have woken up the neighbors, but I don’t care. I’m in total and complete ecstasy right now and it feels so good. My breathing becomes shallow and quick. I decide to moan into the blanket so that it won’t be so loud. My body feels hot. I can’t take it anymore. I need his throbbing cock in me. He takes his tongue out, and spanks my ass.  
“God I love your sweet ass, babe.” Without missing a beat, he went right back in, making me scream. I grab his hand and hold it tight.  
“Ah fuck baby, I wish you’d do this more often! I don’t know how you do what you with your tongue, but…AHHH FUCK. PLEASE KEEP DOING THAT.” I have no idea what he’s doing, it feels like his tongue is a vibrator, and it’s amazing.  
“Ah, FUCK ME SENSELESS, GODDAMMIT, MARK.” He stops what he’s doing, and directs me to get on the bed on my elbows and knees. He gets on the bed after me and he licks my hole one more time, making me moan out loud. He kneels and I see him reaching for the nightstand drawer to get the lube. He sticks three fingers into me and I moan loudly.  
“Jesus, babe, you really want it don’t you?” He says while putting lube on his dick and biting my left ass cheek. I whimper.  
“Mmmm yes baby I want it so badly. I want your long, hard throbbing cock in me right now baby pleeease!” He puts the tip in and I moan out loud.  
“Fuck baby I love it when you’re putty in my hands.” I won’t deny it, I AM putty in his hands usually when it comes to sex. He thrusts his tip in and out, teasing the hell out of me.  
“Baby, please just fuck the hell out of me! Make it so I won’t walk the next day. Fuck me HARD.” He gently slides the rest of his cock in, making me groan and whimper in pleasure. He grabs hold of my hips and crashes my ass against his hips hard. I am holding onto the headboard of the bed, feeling like I’m going to lose my breath because he’s fucking me so hard. We gradually change position so I’m sitting in his lap not facing him, but he’s still kneeling. I bounce on his dick while I hear him moaning in my ear, nibbling my earlobe, feeling his lips trail down my neck. He puts us back so I’m on my hands and knees, feeling his cock go in and out of me so fast and so hard. I moan incoherent words and obscenities.  
“Fuck baby, you’re so tight.” Mark says, moaning loudly. He feels around and finds my dick, and wraps his fingers around it and starts stroking it. At the same time he hits my prostate and I grab the headboard again, screaming his name out. He pulls out. Mark cleans the lube off his dick.  
“Suck mine and I’ll suck yours?” I chuckle.  
“Fucking hell yes.” I get on top of him and put his dick in my mouth, deep throating it, I hear Mark moaning and feel his throat humming against the tip of my dick, and his hands cupping my balls, massaging them gently. I massage and lick his in return. He moans loudly with my cock still in his mouth and that sends me close to over the edge. He sticks three fingers inside of me, fingering me hard and fast. I cry out in immense pleasure.  
“Baby I think I’m gonna cum soon!” I say to him. I stroke his dick while sucking on just the tip.  
“Ah fuck, me too baby! Cum all over me babe! All over!!!”  
“Mmmmmm cum in my mouth babe!” I say. And just as I say that his warm liquid enters my mouth and I swallow all of it. I hear him cry out my name as he cums. He sucks me off until I cum all over his chest. I stay still for a minute, catching my breath, and I see my cum flow down his chest onto his stomach. I get off of him and lick up the mess I made on him.  
“Mmmmm yes baby clean up your mess.”  
“Yes, Master Mark.”  
After I lick all over his chest, getting every drop of my cum, I kiss him and let him taste me. He always loved the taste of my cum.  
“Mmmmm baby. You always taste so amazing to me.” I lie by his side and he snuggles up next to me.  
“And your B to blow skills are always top notch.” I give him eskimo kisses and kiss his cheek.  
“I love you so much Markimoo. You are amazing.” I say, smooching him on the other cheek.  
“I love you too, Danny baby.” He kisses me tenderly and lovingly on the lips. I hold him tightly.  
“Mine.” I say.  
“Mine” He responds.  
“All mine?” I ask.  
“All yours. All mine?”  
“All yours, baby.” I kiss him on the lips and I fall asleep in his arms.

I wake up in the middle of the night, realizing Mark isn’t by my side. I get out of bed, put pajama pants on and walk out of the bedroom, looking for him. I head to the living room, rubbing my eyes, I notice him sitting on the couch on the phone.  
“Okay, alright, thank you. Bye.” He looks up and notices me. He pats the couch signaling me to come sit.  
“What are you doing up so late babe?” I say a little concerned.  
“I had to call an LGBTQ+ hotline. I had just gotten a text from my mom, pretty much harassing me and telling me what I’m doing is wrong. I had a panic attack, and I had to go out to the living room and open a window. And I called a hotline.”  
“Did they help darling?” I ask.  
“Immensely. I didn’t want to disturb your sleep, so I decided to be resourceful and find help in another way.” He grabs my hand and kisses my cheek.  
“I’m so happy for you for getting help hon.” I rest my head on his shoulder.  
“I also am going to schedule an appointment with a psychologist tomorrow. How long is our road trip going to be babe?”  
“Well we’ll get back Monday. So you can schedule something for Tuesday at the earliest. Will you be okay for that long?” I hold his hand tighter.  
“I will be. Whenever I’m with you I’m okay. The moment I saw you my blood pressure lowered.” He chuckles a little. I wrap my arms around his torso and nuzzle his neck. I look up at him, and he looks down at me.  
“You have the most gorgeous brown eyes, you know that?” He says. I flutter my eyes at him and he laughs.  
“I beg to differ.” I say smiling. He kisses my forehead.  
“For once I can do that to you because I can reach your forehead.” He says. I laugh loudly.  
“Hey, it’s not my fault I’m so tall now!” I bury my face into his neck, look down at our interlocked fingers. He’s such an amazing man.  
“I love you. You’re incredible. I can’t describe in words how much you mean to me. You do so much for me. I wish I could reciprocate that in some way.” He says, tearing up a little.  
“Babe you do more for me than you’ll ever know. Just your presence is enough for me.” I wipe away his tears and kiss him tenderly on the lips.  
“Today is the anniversary of my dad’s death. And you know what? I’m not sad. I’m not sad. Because we’re going to do something exciting tomorrow. I have no fucking clue what it is, but knowing you it will be amazing. I know dad would be happy to know I’m doing something with the man I love, and he would be proud that I’m finally being myself.” He smiles, looks at me, and kisses me. “You still have the most beautiful brown eyes in the world.” He says. I shove him a little.  
“And I still beg to differ, you dork. Let’s go to bed. We have a long day tomorrow.” He gets up, grabs my hand, and we head back to bed.

We wake up the next morning, at pretty much the same time. He decides to make me pancakes and orange juice, and some coffee. I sit at the counter on a chair and he’s standing in front of the stove.  
“Thank you for breakfast, Mark.”  
“Only for my man.” He leans over, rubs noses with me and kisses me.  
“So, what time should we get going? I still have no idea what the hell is going on, and I want to know!!!” He says excitedly.  
“We should get on the road by noon at the latest.” I say drinking my coffee.  
“It’s 9:30 now. Just enough time to make a video and post it!” Mark says.  
“What game this time?” I ask.  
“Not a game. A vlog. And…I want you in it. I’m going to come out to my fans.” I’m surprised he said that to say the least.  
“Babe, are you sure you want to take that giant leap? That’s over 8 million people you’re coming out to.”  
“If I lose subscribers simply because I’m bisexual, they weren’t true fans to begin with. I have tried to spread love and acceptance throughout the community. If someone decides they don’t like me anymore because of my sexual orientation that is their problem. Not mine.” He has such a different attitude about this, and so quickly too. I love his enthusiasm.  
“Do you want people to know we are dating? If not I don’t have to tell them we are, I can just come out.” I think about it, and for not too long. I smile from ear to ear.  
“I’d love to be in your video, darling.” I kiss him and grab his butt.  
“What’s that for?” He laughs.  
“I just love your butt.” I chuckle. He gets his webcam ready. He turns it on.  
“Hey guys, Markiplier here! I have something important to tell you, and it is actually two things. I have been keeping a secret from you guys, and I feel bad for keeping it from you, but at the same time, I hope you will understand why I kept it for so long. Now, telling you guys this is a huge leap for me, from keeping it completely a secret, to telling over 8 million people, it’s a big deal. I only hope that you guys will still be around supporting me no matter what. And if you do leave, that’s fine. That is your choice. But I hope you will stick around. So, one of my secrets is…I’m bisexual. I have always known I was bi since I was a pre-teen, I just didn’t know the word for my feelings, or whatever, I just knew from when I was 10 that I had feelings for both men and women. The other thing I have to tell you is I am also in a relationship with someone very special to me, and he has been there for me through thick and thin. He’s possibly the best thing that has ever happened to me.” He looks at me, and my heart melts.  
“Come here, babycakes.” I go and sit by him.  
“Oh hi there, Markiplier fans.” I say. We look at each other and he kisses me and grabs my hand.  
“I’ve been dating Danny for almost six months. I honestly don’t know what I’d do without this person. He’s so patient with me, and so gentle when I’m having anxiety attacks, or just having a bad day. He’s the love of my life.” He looks at mas he says all of this.  
“You’re an amazing man, Mark Fischbach. My amazing man.” I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his cheek and he smiles.  
“So that’s pretty much all I wanted to tell you guys. I’m happy with Danny, and I am now happy knowing that you guys know, and I hope to get all you guy’s support. Thanks guys. And I will see you in the next video! Bye-Bye!” He kisses me tenderly, then we both wave at the camera, and he turns it off.  
“Now all I need to do is upload this, and we are good to go on our trip.” He says. He kisses me passionately.  
“I love you so much Markimoo. I’m so proud of you.” He uploads the video, and seeing that YouTube takes forever we walk away from the computer and finish packing.  
“What do you think they’ll say?” He asks. I hold his hand.  
“You are going to get an immense amount of support. I can guarantee you that.” He grins and finishes packing. We get to the car, and get on the road at 11:30. 

We’ve been on the road for about an hour. Mark is futzing with his phone, checking YouTube comments on our video.  
“How is it looking, love?” I ask.  
“Well, it’s a mix of all possible reactions. People are asking when you and I will do a video together, while others are telling me my sexual orientation doesn’t exist, meaning I’m either gay or straight, there is no in between. Other people are telling me I must be confused, and then there is one person that told me I’m a selfish bastard. ALRIGHT THEN. People are so closed-minded. But I’m getting a ton more supporters than anything else. Someone just said ‘Ew.’ Charming. Oh well. They don’t know what they’re talking about.”  
“I really love it when you have a, ‘I don’t give a rat’s ass’ attitude. It’s very sexy.” I kiss him quick on the cheek and go back to focusing on the road. He looks at me a few times, as if he wants to say something. I look at him.  
“What is it, babe? You look like you want to say something. Well, spit it out!”  
“Have you ever been curious about road head?” My eyes widen. What did he just say?  
“Um. What?” I laugh nervously.  
“You know. The passenger sucks the driver’s dick while they’re driving. Tehe!”  
“Well yes I know what it is, but. Really? You’ve thought about it before?” I question.  
“I have for a while now.” He snickers.  
“But…Oh god baby.” He rubs he inside of my thigh, one of my weakest spots. He unzips my pants and wastes no time. He takes my dick out and starts rubbing it. I almost lose it, but I manage to stay on the road somehow. He kisses me on the lips roughly. I throw my head back for a split second and moan in pleasure as he strokes it faster. He then puts his head in my lap and sucks the tip gently, making me groan. I’m starting to lose focus on the road, but I manage to keep us there.  
“Oh fuck baby, more please!” The slight bumps in the road are making it feel that much better. He bobs his head up and down faster, making me moan louder. I feel his lips tickling the base of my dick and his throat vibrating against the tip as he hums. I slow down the car and I pull over, and turn off the engine.  
“Fuck, babe more!” I run my fingers through his hair, digging my nails into his neck, scratching down.  
“Oh fuck, please make me cum baby, please!” He comes back up and kisses my face, rubbing my dick harder and faster. Just when I tell him I’m going to cum, he comes back up and swirls his tongue around the tip and rubs the shaft, making my hips tense up and my whole body feel hot.  
“Oh Mark!!! Fuck, babe!” and I let my cum fill his mouth. He swallows it, then comes back up and kisses my lips. I try to catch my breath.  
“Why’d you pull the car over, babe?” He asks.  
“Because if I didn’t, I would have killed us.” I laugh loudly.  
“Oh. Good reason! Hehe!” He kisses me softly. I put my dick back in my pants and zip up. I put my head on the steering wheel and take a breather.  
“Babe, I am serious. I have no idea where you got such a talented mouth and tongue, but fucking A! I think I’ve gotten the best blowjobs from you.”  
“It’s the B to blow skills, I swear.” He sticks his tongue out. I kiss him deeply.

Four hours later, about an hour away from our destination, we are talking, driving/riding, having a good time, when we both hear Mark’s phone go off. It’s his mom. He looks at his phone with a look of fear.  
“Babe, what should I do? Ignore it? Answer it? WHAT?” He panics, his breathing gets quicker, and it looks like he’s having a hard time breathing.  
“I can’t breathe. Please pull over.” I pull over and he gets out of the car and sits on the side of the road. I get out immediately to make sure he’s okay. I sit beside him and rub his back.  
“I’m honestly scared of my own mother. How dumb is that?” He asks.  
“Sweetie, it isn’t dumb. If you want to call her back you can. If not, don’t. It is all up to you. This is your mom, so I can understand having wishy-washy feelings about this.”  
“I’ll give it a while. I’m sorry we had to stop. Did we have to be there at a certain time?”  
“No. Check-in to the hotel is after 3. We’ll be good.” He stands up, grabs my hand and he pulls me up. I hold him and caress the back of his head.  
“I know I say this too much Danny baby, but I love you. More than anything.” He says meaningfully.  
“Aw babe. I love you too. No such thing as saying it too much.” I kiss the top of his head.  
“We should get going again.” He says, a little sad.  
“I promise you. Where I’m taking you, you will forget about everything, my love.”  
“I know babe. No matter where we go I always forget about everything, because I’m with you.” My heart flutters when he says that. We get back in the car, and I start the engine.  
“So, is this in California still? Where you are taking me?”  
“Yes! You will love it!!!” I say with excitement.  
“Okay. I trust you.” He says and kisses my cheek. He gets another call from his mom and he answers it this time.  
“Hi mom.” He says with fear and nervousness in his voice. I grab his hand tightly.  
“…Mom? Are you okay?” He puts it on speaker phone and I hear her weeping.  
“Mom, what’s wrong? Is everything alright? Please tell me!”  
“I’m wrong son. I am wrong.”  
“What are you talking about?” He asks.  
“I saw your video with you and Danny, and I now see how happy he makes you. And your happiness is what matters to me the most. I don’t care if you are with a man or a woman, hon. Your happiness, I do care about. I was in the wrong. I’m a horrible mother for how I reacted and how I treated you. No mother should ever treat her son that way. I am so sorry I failed you as a parent.” She starts sobbing and so do Mark and I.  
“Mom, you never failed me. I thought I failed you.” He says through his tears.  
“You could never fail me by being honest with yourself and being who you are. I love you no matter what. I’m so sorry. I…that video made me realize how happy you are with Daniel and how miserable I was making you by saying such disrespectful things. I am so sorry, and I will never be sorry enough for this. I feel like such a shitty mom.”  
“I love you mom, so much.” He says through his sobs.  
“I love you too son.”  
“For the record, you are not a shitty mom or a failure if you are accepting and respectful of mine and Danny’s relationship. You are an amazing mom. I love you. Thank you.”  
“I love you too. I’ll let you go now, I will talk to you later?”  
“You most certainly will, mom.” Mark hangs up the phone and starts sobbing. I drive to the side of the road and I hug him.  
“You okay babe?” I ask.  
“I’m…I feel incredible. So much stress is now gone.” I smile at him and kiss him on the cheek. He falls asleep about ten minutes later, and when we get to our destination, I wake him up.  
“Markimooooo. Wake up sleepyhead!” He snores himself awake, drool trailing down his chin. He looks at me.  
“THAT’S attractive!” I say.  
“Oh shut up! Are we here? Or…where ever ‘here’ is?” He looks around, doesn’t exactly know where we are.  
“Yes we are!” I get out of the car, and I walk around and get the door for him. I grab his hand and help his tired butt out. We walk around a little bit, and then we get to the entrance.  
“Oh…oh my god. Are you serious right now Dan? ARE YOU SERIOUS? Quarryhill Botanical Gardens?! I’ve always wanted to come here but never got the chance because I was so busy with videos and shit. Oh my god, this is incredible! Thank you so much baby!” He starts crying, and holds me close. He runs in like a kid in a candy store. I’m so excited for him. He has ALWAYS talked about coming here, saying how peaceful and beautiful it is. When I get in and see the sights, I immediate know what he’s talking about.

We walk around for a little bit, looking at all the beautiful sights, holding hands, and holding each other whenever we stop to look. We see people looking at us, but they aren’t disgusted looks. They are, “Cool. You’re a couple. So sweet” looks. I lie down on the grass by the pond, which has a little waterfall and I close my eyes. Mark lies next to me on my left side, and rests his head on my shoulder and grabs my hand.  
“Oh my god I can now understand why you wanted to come here so much. The sounds, the sights, the smells are so calming. My blood pressure went down IMMEDIATELY upon entering.” I hear Mark sigh in my ear.  
“I’m glad Danny. I’m so happy and relaxed to be here. I felt my problems melt away as I came in.” I face him and I rub noses with him. We lie there for about an hour talking, laughing, having mini make outs and jokingly threatening to push each other into the pond. We then here a couple people several feet away from us.  
“No I don’t want to go over there and interrupt their moment! They’re too cute together!” a man says.  
“Awwww he thinks we’re adorable!” Mark says and we give each other eskimo kisses and we kiss each other. We see the two men approach us and we sit up. One was tall, long blonde hair with big blue eyes wearing skinny jeans, a Protest the Hero shirt, and converse. The other was a little shorter, had black hair and blue eyes, an American Eagle sweatshirt on, and skinny jeans. Both of them look to be around their early to mid 20s.  
“We are sorry to interrupt your moment, but we just wanted to say that Mark and Danny, we saw your video this morning, and we want to say thank you.” Says the blonde.  
“Well, you’re welcome, but what are you thanking me for exactly?” Mark asks. The darker haired man speaks up.  
“You gave both of us all the courage in the world to go to both sets of parents and come out to them about us being gay, and us dating. We’ve been dating for around the same amount of time you guys have, and when we watched your video, we knew we had to do it. You have done so much for the LGBTQ+ community just by coming out. You have inspired and encouraged so many others to come out to their parents, family, friends, teachers, et cetera. You saved my life, but you also gave me the guts to come out. I can’t thank you enough for that.” They both start tearing up and both of us give them hugs.  
“We’re…so happy we could that for you two.” Mark says with a huge grin on his face.  
“You haven’t done it for only us Mark. If you have time, check the comments on your video. There is a bunch of support for you and coming out stories, and love. So much love. Thank you both. So much. You’ve done so much for the community.” I start to tear up, and so does Mark. We hug both the guys once more, and they go their own way. I embrace Mark.  
“I am so proud of you, love. So proud.” I whisper in his ear. He sniffs.  
“I am proud of me too. I’m proud of us.” He looks at me and kisses me deeply. We notice the sunset is approaching.  
“Oh! Let’s go to that bridge to watch the sunset!” Mark says excitedly. We get to the bridge, and I stand behind Mark and wrap my arms around him watching the sunset. The sky is painted in array of pinks, purples, oranges, reds and yellows. I can see the pale outline of the moon, and I point it out to Mark and he smiles. I hear crickets in the distance. I smell the thick evening air approaching. This couldn’t be a more romantic moment. I still stand behind Mark, having my arms around his body. I rest my head on his shoulder, close my eyes and inhale his scent. He grabs my hands and turns around to face me. I look deep into his eyes, and his into mine.  
“I love you Danny. You are an incredible man. You are everything I ever dreamed of, everything I ever wanted. You are the most patient person I have ever met. So level headed, and so calm and laid back about everything. You are my everything. With you everything in my world feels right. I look at you and see the person I want to be with. I…I know it may be too soon to do this, but…” He pulls out a box and gets down on one knee, and I immediately burst into tears. My heart is racing at 100 miles per hour.  
“Leigh Daniel Avidan. I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?” I’m a snotty, crying disgusting mess at this point.  
“Yes! Yes of course I will!” He leaps back up and holds me close and kisses me deeply.  
“Before I put on the ring, I want you to look at the inside.” He says. I look at the inside of it, and see an engraving. It says, ‘All mine?’ on it. I start choking up again. I hold him close, and kiss him passionately on the lips; tears are rushing down my face.  
“All yours babe, all yours.”


End file.
